fm_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
The Omnireligion
The omnireligion, also known as stasellin, is exactly what it is sounds like. It is a religion practiced by all pre-hibernation proeathans all around the world. The strict order of the faceless see to the eradication of any minor religions that pop up and ensure that the teachings of luck and the stars is continued to be followed by all pre-hibernation proeathans. Before the omnireligion proeathans followed all sorts of religions that were often based on their people’s main sikaz. Netalln worshipped fire spirits, Drell had an all knowing goddess who compelled invaders away from their home, the Lesh’v’rin had twin water gods and etc. Because of this the nation-states were constantly at odds with each other even more than they already were. Founding Then came Pluto, One, the first stadalla and the discoverer of the Unnamed and the first proeathan Duncan ever meets. Pluto entered the way-station and was so overwhelmed by what Duncan was and what he was taught it basically drove him mad. But madness can be a gift. It made Pluto think he was a god. While teachings and recounting of Pluto state that he was a master of all sikaz Duncan will say he could only learn about four before he stopped teaching Pluto because he’d gone completely crazy. Four was still an absurd amount back in the day when most proeathans would only learn the one of the place they were born in as each nation-state only really fostered one use of the hotai. To ancient proeathans Pluto was a god. When Pluto left the way-station he began a crusade that lasted well after his death in which he formed a new religion around himself as the one god. He had followers from dozens of nation-states and many zealous fanatics who went about conquering in his name and forcing the Plutonian religion onto them. For a thousand years no one questioned the Plutonian religion or that he was the one god above them. Then Mars, Four, came (note this isn’t the same Mars from Apollo. Mars of yor and present are not related or even the same race. While Mars is the name for Four in the Adjatev language it isn’t in the Nettaln one). She created a new host of priests and gave structure to the religion. Before the Plutonian religion had been led by several high priests all with different ways to worship Pluto. Mars did away with all of that and installed the faceless. They would be the end all on the religion and the keepers of luck and numbers. This is the founding of the omnireligion that stretches to the present. The Order of the Faceless The omnireligion has not been without its hurdles though. Gods were not always recognized quickly and often not until several hundred years after their deaths when the faceless could produce a sanitized version of them for their followers to worship. Numbers were not given lightly as it is a proclamation of godhood. No one alive became a number by the faceless order because they knew how it would change those given divine right. Thus only the dead were allowed godhood, though Jupiter's proclamation when he returned from the Unnamed did not help the faceless in keeping their worshipers in line. Every time another religion has tried to crop up and gain a foothold the faceless came in to expunge it. In ancient times they did it themselves and faceless were warrior priests than not and since they came from all nation-states it could be impossible to anticipate what they were capable of. When humans were discovered and eventually enslaved the faceless were the first to discover angels. In the beginning angels were religious warriors at the bidding of the faceless. Once proeathan governments saw how useful they were they took over Gardens and the management of angels and angels were turned into a minor military. Changes to the Omnireligion The strength of the omnireligion shouldn’t be overlooked as while it might seem like it can’t change it has a great deal in the thousands of years its been in place. It has adapted to the many gods that have made up its pantheon and its overcome would-be-gods and high priestesss who have done things to try to change the religion and church. Because the religion has changed so much since it was first made so have the gods that make it up and their lucks. Lucks and their monikers do not always or even slightly represent the Stars they are attached to. Rather they and the names are assigned by the faceless to serve a purpose for the religion. Sometimes lucks and titles and attributes will align with the actual stadalla but most times it will not. Post Hibernation Post hibernation the omnireligion has undergone a metamorphosis to include human ideology about religion. Post hibernation omnireligion teachings include Hera, Juno, Venus, Mercury, Saturn and Janus as their original human selves and not as proeathans. Later on the omnireligion begins to allow humans to join the ranks of the faceless brought on by a forced mandate by the Fold.